


Marigold

by Lobster



Series: A Year of Haymitch and Effie Drabbles [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Haymitch Is Extremely Rude, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Fifty-two weeks, fifty-two prompts, fifty-two drabbles; this work is part of a series of Haymitch/Effie drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. This week's prompt: marigold.Haymitch and Effie meet for the first time.





	Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks as always to Juxtaposie for the beta! <3

He sized up the woman in front of him. She was petite, dressed in a brilliant dress patterned with marigolds. A barrette with the real things adorned her canary yellow wig above her left ear. _Flowers must be in this season_ , he thought. She couldn’t have been older than twenty but she looked as young as sixteen; if her makeup was intended to make her look older it was having the opposite effect. She really looked no older than some of the tributes she was here to reap. He wondered if she knew, exactly, what she had gotten herself into. Probably not, he figured. None of his other escorts had lasted long in this position, the district where a loss was guaranteed. There was nothing about this fragile, flowery woman to suggest she any was different.

She extended a hand towards him politely. “Haymitch Abernathy, I presume. I’m Euphemia Trinket, your new escort. Pleased to meet you.”

Well, whatever he had expected, it wasn’t that. What a name! It definitely didn’t fit with the little almost-girl in front of him. “Yeah, no,” he snorted. “Let’s go with Effie.”

Her eyes flashed dangerously. _Maybe not so fragile_ , he thought with interest.


End file.
